Antes que todas las cosas
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Como una ola de muchas toneladas de peso, la idea por fin fue clara a la mente de Newton; el monstruo frente a él, tenía que ver con la raza humana y también, con los Precursores. Era alguna especie de lucha fratricida y ella, frente a él, quería su ayuda para evitar esa guerra. Porque no podía hacerlo sola… Slash Newton/Hermann.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings**; Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Vanessa Gottlieb/Hermann Gottlieb, Ella/Newton Geiszler.  
**Disclaimer**; Pure Lies. Pacific Rim post Guerra.  
**Warnings**; rating variable, relaciones disfuncionales, kaiju, telepatía, desorden bipolar, self harm, slash, discapacidad, familia rara, spanglish, japanglish, Canon TFYZ, Novela y Film.

**Antes que todas las cosas…**

**(**verso primero de la Titanomaquia. Hesíodo**)**

_Éramos –¿Aún lo somos?- científicos. _

_Era obligatorio que definiera lo que me estaba pasando, de forma racional, pero ni siquiera lograba ponerme en pié._

_Me dolía la cabeza, infinitamente. No tenía forma de recuperar la coherencia, después del Drift. Veía todo azul. Muy azul._

_Y entonces, apareció Ella…_

Newton no estaba seguro de estar soñando; la sensación de realidad –incluyendo el frío del agua- era demasiadamente tangible, como para creer que se trataba de una alucinación y como fuera, Vanessa mantenía vigilados sus medicamentos.

Hermann estaba en alguna parte, pegado a él, igualmente inconsciente. Podía percibirlo, pero no lograba verlo, como cuando sabes que hay alguien contigo en la misma habitación, pero se encuentra a tus espaldas. No reconocía el lugar; una playa de arena blanca y agua de un azul doloroso a los ojos, a más del sol brillante. Pero era la Tierra, sin duda alguna.

Y ella –o ¿Eso?- era… enorme, por decir lo menos. Unos buenos cinco metros de altura. No tenía manera de adivinar que se trataba de una hembra, pero lo supo de inmediato. Cuatro ojos y la piel escamosa, los cuatro brazos y las marcas azules en el pecho. Ocho o quizá diez tentáculos, formando una especie de falda. No era un Precursor, pero tampoco se trataba de un kaiju.

La figura le pareció conocida.

Juan y Daniel Trejo, los pilotos de Matador Fury y sus ídolos aztecas, grabados en los hombros del Jaeger mexicano; el dios de la guerra y la diosa madre.

El parecido era espeluznante y Ella -¿Cómo diablos sabía que era mujer, demonios, si se trataba de un monstruo?- pareció sonreír.

[Percepción. Confianza. Simpatía. Pena]

La ola de sentimiento barrió a Newt; la Mente Colmenaria se comunicaba de forma instantánea, sin seguir la secuencia humana de ideas, pensamientos, palabras, mil veces más lenta.

Ella sintió al instante la sobrecarga en la mente del pequeño humano y, de alguna forma, bajó la velocidad hacia ideas simples, de una sola palabra.

[No dañar. No intención de daño]

Newt se concentró.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Dónde estamos?

Ella inclinó su cabeza, entornando los ojos y Newton notó las olas del mar mojando las enormes garras, hundidas en la blanca arena.

[Lugar intermedio. En tu mente. Ayuda. Interrogación]

Newton trató de repartir las sensaciones; uno era el ser humano y otro, en ese momento, el científico y tenía que mantener lúcidos a ambos. Y no iba a ser fácil. El significado no dejaba lugar a dudas; ella le estaba pidiendo alguna clase de auxilio.

Una parte de sí mismo soltó una carcajada: ella lucía terrible en su poder, majestuosa en su aspecto ¿Cómo podía estarle pidiendo ayuda? Y, pese al realismo tangible, efectivamente estaban en un sueño. Ella tenía que mantenerse cerca del mar, siendo anfibia, como todo kaiju.

La siguiente idea cayó por su propio peso, en el recuerdo de los instantes eternos, dentro del Drift; una hilera de Precursores manipulando tejido vivo y haciendo kaiju enormes y diferentes, todos salidos del mismo patrón.

Knifehead, Mutavore, Otachi… todos, parte de lo mismo y sin embargo, subordinados a Ambassador y Bishop, pese a ser ellos monumentalmente más grandes, pesados y fuertes.

Una correntada de afecto, dentro de sí, incapaz de definir de qué se trataba o cómo, al mirar a los mil o veinte mil clones de cada kaiju, inermes, indefensos, mansos, heridos…

Y la mirada inteligente de Bishop, las manos inferiores arrancadas de cuajo, la membrana frontal cicatrizada; claro, la carga nuclear de Gipsy había destruido la Garganta, pero no los había matado a todos y la siguiente percepción fue de odio y venganza helada y rencor y apetito.

[Yo. Afecto. Mucho. Tu. La parte de ti que no camina bien (Hermann?) Todas las partes de ti. Yo. Ayuda. Interrogación]

Newton pestañeó, desconcertado, y fue entonces cuando notó la luz en sus manos; todos los tatuajes resplandecían en tonos de un azul y naranja vívido, bajo el sol. El sentimiento era claro e indefinible a la vez, porque no podía trasladarlo a las palabras y de esa forma, tampoco sabía si estaba interpretando lo correcto. Decidió obligar al ser frente a él, hablando en la misma secuencia.

—No comprendo ¿Quieres mi ayuda? ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Ella se inclinó y tomó un poco de arena en una de sus cuatro manos.

[Tú. Parte de mí. Todas las partes de ti. Parte de mí. Ellos, muchos. Ellos, desafecto. Odio. Yo. Protección. Yo, afecto/preocupación/cariño. Amor]

Bueno, Ella estaba avanzando hacia ideas más complicadas y expresándose mejor. Newton sintió la gota ardiendo sobre su pecho; la sangre cubrió uno de los ojos de Onibaba. Uno de los tentáculos que formaban la 'falda' de ella se adelantó y sacando una de sus fosforescentes lenguas azules, lamió la gota caída sobre el corazón del humano. Newt se aterró, paralizado y se preparó para sentir el doloroso pinchazo del kaiju blue.

Todo el tentáculo pareció estremecerse y cambiar de color, pasando por el púrpura y el verde, subiendo en gotas ígneas por la piel del monstruo, atravesando su pecho. Y de pronto, Ella rió.

[Ahora, hablar. Tú y todas las partes de ti, partes de mí, también]

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Partes de mí? ¿Mis manos? ¿Mis ojos?

Risa.

[No. Ellos, como tú. Iguales a ti. Y pequeños. Y ruidosos. Todos como tú]

—Hum… los demás? Te refieres a todos los humanos, los que son como yo?

[Afirmación. Tú, parte de mí. Humanos, parte de mí. Amor. Afecto/preocupación/cuidado. Mucho tiempo atrás. Muchas eras atrás. Ellos, otros, sangre azul. Tú, humanos, sangre roja.]

Newt trató de discernir los significados. En este momento, las habilidades de Vanessa como lingüista habrían sido invaluables

—Déjame ver si entiendo. Soy lento, si? Los humanos somos parte de ti…

[Afirmativo]

—Los Precursores… es decir, los que tienen sangre azul, también son parte de ti.

[Afirmativo]

—Y ¿Quieres protegernos de ellos?

[Tú, humanos, parte de mí. Ellos, sangre azul, no afecto/preocupación/cuidado. Ellos, no ustedes. Ellos, no amor. Yo, dolor. Yo, defensa, tú/humanos. Tú, ayuda, interrogación]

Como una ola de muchas toneladas de peso, la idea por fin fue clara a la mente de Newton; el monstruo frente a él, tenía que ver con la raza humana y también, con los Precursores. Era alguna especie de lucha fratricida y ella, frente a él, quería su ayuda para evitar esa guerra. Porque no podía hacerlo sola…

Su cerebro eligió ese momento para llegar a un límite y el dolor en el ojo izquierdo aumentó, haciéndolo desmayarse –y ¿cómo carajos alguien puede desmayarse dentro de un sueño?

La voz de Vanessa lo volvió a la realidad

—¡Newt! NEWTON? Got in Himmel! ¡Despierta, por favor!

-0-

_Abril de 2027, The Jasper Schoenfeld Research Institute, San Francisco, California._

_…La iniciativa de dotar a quienes así lo requieran, de las prótesis adecuadas, utilizando en menor escala la programación original del Programa Jaeger, ha rendido no sólo los resultados esperados, sino que ha beneficiado a más población de la prevista, dados los daños civiles cuantificados durante la guerra kaiju…_

_…Destaca, en el programa de voluntarias, la actuación de la reconocida modelo Vanessa Elba (neé Gottlieb) quien ha aplicado sobre sí misma los principios más elementales de la integración neural/máquina, consiguiendo notabilísimos resultados en…_

Newt se frotó las sienes y releyó el informe.

—Deberías convencerlo, Vannie…

Ella lo miró, desde el restirador de dibujo. Altísima, un metro y noventa –es decir, más que Newton y más que Hermann incluso- la cascada de rizos caramelo oscuro desparramándose sobre sus hombros, de color de café con leche, la tank top y los shorts cubriendo apenas lo necesario de un cuerpo a todas luces perfecto, el pié descalzo y los anteojos de marco redondo en la punta de la nariz. Newt no evitó la sonrisa; era hermosa, en verdad.

Vanessa se encogió de hombros y terminó de atornillar la larga extremidad. Luego, la bajó al piso y se la calzó en la pierna, asentando el pié artificial en el borde del banco, con un click. Negó, con la cabeza.

—No te hace caso a ti, Newt, y eres su otra mitad.

—Y tú, eres su esposa…

—¿Crees que se vería bien si le pinto unas cuantas flores?

Newton se encaró a ella.

—No me cambies el tema. Herms perderá el dolor si acepta la prótesis. Él diseñó y programó esta…cosa— señaló la pierna artificial de Vanessa, tan perfecta que no se diferenciaba de una natural, excepto quizá en el color azul claro y las flores de porcelana que la decoraban completa— para ti y los dos son la pareja del año por eso.

Vanessa lo arremedó en gestos y manos, inclinándose a su estatura.

—El genio del que estamos hablando dice que se sentirá incompleto. Y sabes que es…

—Un maldito terco, lo sé. Lo conozco bien. Pero sucede que a mí también me duele la pierna y la cadera ¿Por qué no lo seduces o algo?

Vanessa puso las manos sobre los hombros de Newt, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Por qué no lo seduces tú?—Newton hizo ojos de espiral.

—Oh, claro ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? Después de todo, tengo mas trasero que tú y…

—Más panza también, querido…

—Mi pancita es adorable y tiene fans, por si no lo sabías!

—Me muero de la envidia, Newt! ¡No tienes idea!

—AHEM…

Los dos se volvieron a la puerta, riendo aún; Hermann traía en brazos y con dificultad, a la pequeña Karla.

—Les he dicho a ambos que no hablen de mí. Vannie, la bebé se despertó y quiere a su mamá. Newton, quieres explicarme que es todo este escándalo?

Vanessa se adelantó y tomó la chiquita en brazos, sonriente y haciéndole arrullos y Newton se cruzó de brazos.

—Fue TU idea que yo viniera a vivir con ustedes, Herms. No puedes pretender que me la pase callado y encerrado en mi habitación, a merced de tus bajos instintos…

—¿CUÁLES BAJOS INSTINTOS, DOCTOR GEISZLER?

Vanessa meneó un dedo frente a ambos.

—Hay una menor de edad presente. Háganme favor de discutir sus cosas en el otro cuarto, verdad bebé? Que no queremos oír a tu papi y a su novio pelear en casa?

—¡Newton no es mi novio, mujer!

—Lo que tu digas, Hermie. Newt, habla con él y ve si lo convences. Voy a bañar a Karla y cenamos en dos horas, si?—Y lo besó en la mejilla. Newton se inclinó sobre la bebé y le hizo un cariño y ésta trató de quitarle los lentes.

Hermann suspiró. Gott in Himmel…

¿De dónde había sacado que traerse a Newton a casa era una buena idea?

-0-

_Estoy decidida a hacer esto y terminarlo bien. En cinco semanas, el asunto de las motocicletas habrá terminado definitivamente y, gracias al punto de quiebra con mi hermano, pasará a mi portafolio de cosas aprendidas, pero ya no más a ser una posibilidad seria, lo que me permite volver a escribir en forma…y hay mucho quehacer. _

_De modo que, para ponerme en forma y disciplinarme, he aquí esta pretensión de grandiosidad. La imagen de dioses bestiales y terribles, al tenemos en todas las mitologías, desde la Titanomaquia hasta los gigantes de hielo y los dioses prehispánicos de la América indígena._

_Y es sabido que los locos tenemos alterados los ritmos theta del encefalograma…que viene siendo el mismo ritmo adjudicado a los telépatas. _

_Esta, pretende ser la historia de lo sucedido a Newton Geißler, después de la guerra; varios capítulos, uno por semana, espero. Culpad del beteo a Yakumo-kam._

_Gracias, por leerme._

_FA._

_Dedicado en forma a la única persona que todavía cree en mí; mi hija Ani._


	2. Chapter 2 Por qués Definiciones

**2**

La carta robada. El sabueso de los Baskerville. Los crímenes de la calle Morgue. Estudio en Escarlata (y también, en rosa).

Humm.

Hermann suspiró. Ambos autores, Poe y Conan Doyle, dejaban el por qué de sus misterios hasta el final mismo, imitados después por muchísimos otros, incluyendo Agatha Christie y más recientemente, Dashell Hammet o Stieg Larsson.

Precursores. Los nombres clave, los nombres reverentes, dados por Newton; Bishop y Ambassador. ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas razones? Había más agua en Europa, más ácido en Venus, más hidrocarburos en Titán, más gas en Júpiter…

La Tierra era un mundillo insignificante, con una plaga diminuta, como los piojos sobre la piel de un kaiju; necesarios pero molestos. El planeta necesitaba de los humanos, no éramos solo una mera contaminación sin sentido.

Por primera vez, Hermann sintió que le faltaban bases; nunca se había acercado a las ciencias sociales, por su indefinición y ahora, le habría gustado comprender un poco las razones de los antropólogos para estudiarnos, sin vernos más allá de un animal sucio, mal oliente y pegado a sus instintos.

Dio un sorbo al Earl Grey, ya frío y eso lo hizo consciente del ruido; risas. Afuera estaba lloviendo, pero eso no impedía a Karla y a Newton de andar buscando caracoles o sapos o quien sabe qué diablos en el pasto húmedo. Miró por el enorme ventanal; Newton traía el cabello desordenado y empapado y ¿Cómo lograba ver a través de las gafas mojadas? El impermeable amarillo escurría la llovizna y junto a él, envuelta en su impermeable azul de dinosaurios rosas y botas haciendo juego, Karla Emma Gottlieb, con la seriedad absurda heredada de su padre y equipada con un frasco, observaba atentamente a los ojos al caracol, deslizándose sobre el cristal, los rizos húmedos escapándose de su capucha.

Alguien se apoyó en sus hombros; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la entrada de Vannie. Ella lo besó tras la oreja.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Su esposa se encogió de hombros, encantadoramente.

—Juntando lombrices y caracoles, qué se yo…

—Van a resfriarse.

La risa de ella.

—Déjalos divertirse—Vanessa se acercó al escritorio— ¿Novelas de misterio, otra vez?

Hermann se quitó los anteojos y se acercó a su esposa, abrazándola.

—Me preocupa éste silencio. _Ella_ se comunicó con Newton hace cuatro semanas. Y desde entonces, no ha habido ninguna otra señal. He analizado tus propios análisis, querida, y hay cosas que no logro comprender.

—No es tan difícil, Herms.

—Por dios, mujer, tu también?—Hermann frunció el ceño, separándose de ella. Su esposa se dignaba nombrarlo como lo hacía su colega científico, unido a él sin remedio, desde que ambos salvaran al mundo con métodos totalmente anticartesianos, uno de esos experimentos imaginarios al estilo del bueno de Bert Einstein, corriendo el riesgo de su estabilidad mental y terminando en este ridículo ¿Matrimonio de tres? Hermann no sabía como llamarlo y el asunto lo mortificaba demasiadamente.

Vanessa soltó la carcajada.

—He descubierto que Newt y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que piensas, amor. Pero, fuera de tema, dime que es lo que te preocupa…

Hermann cojeó hasta el pizarrón.

—_Ella_ dice que nuestra situación le preocupa. Y que ellos volverán, porque nos odian, para destruirnos. Pero no dice POR QUÉ nos odian. Tienen el poder tecnológico para apropiarse no sólo de la Tierra, sino del sistema solar entero. Nosotros somos unos miserables microbios y no gastaron poca energía en abrir la Brecha, para fracasar. Muéstrame una razón lógica y coherente para invadirnos, para quedarse con un mundo que no es una cosa excepcional y me quedaré tranquilo.

—¿Y por eso estás leyendo las novelas de misterio, Sherlock?

Hermann se encaró a su esposa.

—Todos los crímenes tienen una razón detrás, querida. Por mísera que parezca. Incluso los asesinos seriales, que son lo ínfimo de la humanidad, tienen razones pervertidas y enfermas, dentro de sus propias limitaciones.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Las hormigas. O los caracoles que están buscando ese…par de niños que tenemos en el jardín.

Vanessa alzó las manos y animó a Hermann a seguir hablando.

—¿Qué con ellos?

—Las hormigas poseen dos terceras partes del territorio Europeo y la mitad del territorio Americano. Y no vamos a emprender una guerra contra ellas, verdad? Sería un absurdo. Y es igual con las colonias de caracoles; se mueven de acuerdo a la temporada de lluvias y pueden ocupar espacios del tamaño de una ciudad. Y tampoco vamos a perder el tiempo en exterminarlos. Lo que trato de decirte, es que somos una plaga demasiado ínfima, absolutamente irrelevante, de acuerdo a mis cálculos, para que una especie tan distante de nosotros, como lo estamos nosotros mismos de las hormigas, pueda sacar algún provecho con nuestra extinción total!

Vanessa se dejó caer en la tumbona y la falda larga se abrió, dejando ver la diferencia entre sus piernas, la prótesis de porcelana y titanio, y la suya.

—¿Se lo has comentado a Newton?

—Ya lo sabe, mujer. No puedo evitar la comunicación y… no creas que me agrada.

Vanessa soltó una risita.

—No puedes vivir sin él, de la misma forma que no puedes vivir sin tus manos o sin tus ojos, amor. Ya hemos discutido eso muchas veces ¿Por qué insistes en engañarte?

Hermann miró hacia el mojado jardín, de nuevo. La casa de Cambridge era todo lo que había exigido y todo lo que se había ganado, como héroe de guerra, con sus propias oficinas adyacentes y acceso a las aulas principales de la Universidad. Lo mismo, para Newton. Sintió un estremecimiento, agridulce del todo, y miró a su esposa, agobiado por la culpa.

—Te merecías algo mejor, Vannie.

Ella cerró los ojos por un instante y se le acercó, tocando su frente e inclinándose hasta besarlo en los labios.

—Newton no tuvo elección, querido. Y en cambio, nosotros pudimos elegir. Tengo dos héroes por el precio de uno: deja de decir estupideces, ya no estamos en la época de antes de la guerra, sabes? Además— le guiñó un ojo pícaro— estoy segura de que mi abuela habría estado orgullosa de mi. Su tribu en Ghana siempre consideró los matrimonios poliándricos o polígamos como muestra de riqueza ¿Te imaginas? ¡Soy toda una _Mwanamke Huyo,_ una jefa de tribu!—y soltó la risa. Hermann bufó y no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

Si bien Newton no había tenido problemas con aceptar su atracción hacia su compañero de laboratorio y trabajo (pese a sus pleitos y gritos de toda la vida), para Gottlieb era por lo menos, extraño. Sobre todo, cuando la atracción inicial, propiciada por el Drift, se había convertido en necesidad desesperada, dolor de cabeza constante, insomnio y ansiedad de separación.

Como siempre, Vanessa había demostrado no tener un pelo de tonta –que por algo estaba casada con un genio, cierto?— y su solución había sido directa, obvia y lógica; si Newton y Hermann no podían vivir sin estar separados, entonces había que mantenerlos juntos, por bien y paz mental no sólo de ellos dos, sino de ella misma y hasta de la pequeña Karla, quien como fuese, adoraba a su padrino. Ciertamente, implicaba un régimen disciplinado de sexo y afecto entre los tres…pero si algo distinguía a esos dos, educados a la ciencia y el método desde pequeños, era precisamente la disciplina, sin importar el desorden en el laboratorio de Newton o el quisquilloso de Hermann.

—¡Genial! ¿No tienes objeción a un trío? ¡Podrías ser el Ama y nosotros, tus esclavos!—dijo Newton, guiñando un ojo y sacando la punta de una lengua claramente obscena, al responder a la propuesta de Vanessa…y recibiendo un bastonazo en el tobillo, cortesía de un indignado Hermann.

—Te agradecería mucho, Newton, que no estuvieras coqueteando con mi esposa, si me haces el favor…

—¡Aguafiestas!

La escena se había dado en la larga banqueta del Libardt, en la Franzosizchestrasse, un lugar con muy escasa privacidad y la mejor comida francesa de Berlín y la discusión entre los tres, había atraído dos o tres miradas desaprobatorias de los parroquianos, pese al inglés en que hablaban. Hermann, percatándose, hizo un gesto a los otros dos para que se callaran…lo que motivó que Newton pidiera dos cervezas más y brindara a gritos con Vanessa, por su próximo matrimonio con ambos, en un perfecto alemán.

Hermann prefirió no recordarlo… o se engañaba, tal y como su esposa se lo decía, porque en ese momento, Newton alzó la cara y los miró a ambos, tras la ventana y el matemático sintió lo que le sucede a un algodón de azúcar cuando el aire caliente lo va inflando; calidez, afecto y una ternura rayana en la náusea.

Los dos –Newton y Karla- entraron por el porche lateral a la oficina, sacudiéndose los impermeables mojados; Vanessa los recibió con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Mutti! ¡Mira lo que trajimos!

—A ver, preciosa ¿Qué es eso?

Los dos caracoles estiraban sus largos cuellos desde el fondo de la caja Petri que Karla traía en su manita, enguantada en goma y ¿De dónde diablos había sacado Newton unos guantes de goma para una niña? Y ¿Cuánto se tardaría en andar embarrada de kaiju azul? Hermann reprimió un suspiro de impaciencia; Newton estaba echando a perder a su hija, a su esposa, a su idea de familia y…

El aludido lo miró, los ojos verdes enormes y brillantes en el rostro mojado y cualquier objeción que Hermann hubiera pensado se desvaneció ante la luz de la sonrisa.

—¡Herms! ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Cómo está la artritis del decano?—Geiszler saltó a abrazarlo e incluso el dolor en la cadera de Hermann, un castigo permanente hasta para Newt, desapareció en la correntada de afecto y Gottlieb tuvo que reprimir el suspiro.

Newton besó su sien y se separó de él, tomando el anguloso rostro de Hermann en sus manos, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Karla hizo grandes descubrimientos, Herms ¿Verdad, hermosa?— se volvió hacia la niña. Karla Emma le mostró los caracoles a su papá.

—Tienen asinsinsintóticas, Vatti, en sus cuellos –dijo, la pequeña voz totalmente solemne. Hermann elevó una ceja y respondió en el mismo tono. Genes genes, pensó Newton.

—Asíntotas, querida.

—Newt dijo que así se decía.

—Y el doctor Geiszler no siempre dice las cosas como se debe.

—Oh. Dijo que sonaba divertido ¿Podemos ponerles sal?

Hermann miró horrorizado a Newton. La conexión mental saltó en un instante y la comunicación fue más rápida que las palabras.

_Espero que no le estés enseñando a mi hija a torturar animales, Newton_

_Te garantizo que no, Liebing. Era sólo para molestarte_

—¡Claro que no! ¡Les haría mucho daño! ¿Qué tal si los ponemos en una cajita más grande y con algo de pasto, para que tengan una buena cena?

—¡Siiiii!

Karla le mostró los caracoles a su madre y Vanessa se inclinó sobre la niña, sin dificultad alguna. La prótesis de su pierna derecha funcionaba tan perfectamente, que solamente el color la distinguía de una pierna verdadera y éste se debía más a los gustos personales de Vanessa y a su trabajo como modelo que a otra cosa…

/Señora, es un desatino. Se ve antinatural.

—Piero, no te pregunté si te agradaba o no. Es tu trabajo.

—Me niego rotundamente, señora, mis disculpas. La Donna…

—Nina es MI diseñadora, Piero. Y harás lo que te digo o acabarás por pedir limosna en cualquier taller de Detroit.

El mecánico se estiró, indignado.

—Mi trabajo era con JAEGERS, señora, no con automóviles.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Vanessa y Piero se volvieron a la puerta; rodeada de las mesas de costura y ataviada a lo Cruela DeVil, Nina Galanthia, los ojos negrísimos bordeados de kohl, el cabello a lo Cocó Chanel, rapado de un costado y la gabardina de piel gris de kaiju cayendo hasta sus tobillos, botas haciendo juego y gorra militar (la moda seguía influenciada por la guerra), los barrió con su mirada indiferente.

Vanessa se limitó a mostrarle los dibujos; habiendo perdido la pierna en el ataque a Melbourne (mera coincidencia que la Semana de la Moda se diera en Australia) su prótesis tenía toda la tecnología Jaeger y ella estaba empecinada en que contuviera, de paso, los significados de su trabajo; la belleza y la moda, el mismísimo sentido de lo chic, que no estaba reñido con la ciencia aplicada.

Nina se inclinó sobre la foto; volutas de rosas de cristal, porcelana y e incluso, influencia cyberpunk. Tonos grises, rosas, azules, púrpuras. Cuarenta diseños de diferentes piernas. Oh. _Oh._

Nina calculó rápidamente; aleaciones nuevas de titanio y grafeno, que harían la prótesis ligera y cristal, porcelana, seda y colores, que la volverían exótica, personal, elegante. Y a la moda.

¿Cuántas de las chicas con heridas de guerra no querrían algo parecido?

—Piero, cállate—Nina fue terminante.

El ingeniero mecánico se atragantó.

—Sí, donna Nina.

—Y haz lo que Vanessa dice. Quiero el prototipo mañana mismo.

—Pero, ¡Donna!

Nina lo miró como quien mira a un gusano.

—¿Reparabas un Jaeger en 24 horas, tengo entendido?

Piero alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Así es.

La diva sonrió, amenazadoramente.

—Me da gusto tener a alguien tan competente en nuestro equipo. Veinticuatro horas. Vanessa, querida, ¿Me acompañas por una taza de té?/

No, la historia no era tan extraña, en realidad. Vanessa estaba en la Convención de Tecnología Jaeger, en 2018, únicamente para ver si existía algo que pudiera volverla a las pasarelas; aunque la moda era una afición secundaria, le daba el dinero suficiente para sostener sus estudios de Lingüística en Londres. De paso, su propia belleza exótica le ayudaba a ello: de ascendencia ghanesa, altísima y el rostro elegante y estilizado, los diseñadores la elegían no pocas veces. El ataque de Melbourne había sido sorpresivo; permaneció bajo las ruinas del edificio demasiadas horas y para cuando el equipo de rescate logró sacarla, la gangrena ya había avanzado hasta más allá del tobillo en su pierna derecha. Cortarla por encima de la rodilla fue la única forma de sacarla de ahí.

Pero Vanessa no se amilanó por ello; se entrenó a usar las prótesis existentes y en algún momento, vió la línea de enlace entre los jaegers y los demás heridos de guerra. Toparse con un Hermann Gottlieb, doctor en Álgebras Abstractas, en la CTJ fue algo dictado quizá por los dioses. Verlo perder la confianza del intelectual y convertirse en una especie de adorable adolescente enamorado, fue algo que no pudo resistir…ni tampoco, el seducirlo.

Para sus colegas de pasarela y estudios, fue un poco absurdo que Vanessa y Hermann se casaran a la semana de haberse conocido. Pero el mundo estaba terminando y no había tiempo que perder.

Y Newton? Bueno, la verdad es que Geiszler siempre había estado ahí; la sombra eterna de Hermann, peleando en cada Shatterdome al que eran enviados; apoyándose mutuamente en cada trabajo y arrojándose trozos de gis o tripas de kaiju , de un extremo al otro del laboratorio.

Newton era parte de la personalidad de Hermann como su bastón, sus lentes o su ceño característico y desde ese entonces, Vanessa se refería a él como 'el novio de mi marido', cosa que mataba de la risa a Tendo y Geiszler, desconcertaba a Stacker y los demás pilotos y enfurecía a Hermann.

Por ello, cuando ocurrió el Drift y siguió lo que siguió, no le costó ningún trabajo aceptar la situación. Sabía que se amaban –a su modo- desde muchísimo antes y a la vez, que el afecto de Newton no representaba competencia para ella (por algo era experta en lenguaje) y sí en cambio, completaba muchas de las inseguridades del hombre que amaba.

Vanessa cargó a su hija en brazos y ambas se fueron murmurando como polluelos, dejando a los dos hombres solos en la biblioteca

—Es una niña preciosa, Herms; una personita genial!

Hermann resopló y dio la media vuelta, acercándose al escritorio.

Newton casi saltó a abrazarlo, por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, los ojos cerrados. Olía a lluvia y a lodo y Hermann alzó una mano y la puso sobre las de él. No podían estar despegados demasiado tiempo y de poco en poco, Hermann había construido esta especie de 'tolerancia' a los abrazos de Newt, basada más en la necesidad de reafirmación del lazo que en otra cosa y reforzada por el afecto mutuo y por la sensación de paz, de completez, que les producía.

_Todavía te preocupan sus razones_

_No me gusta la incertidumbre, Newt. El odio, la envidia, se da por algo. Nosotros no les hemos hecho nada…_

_No lo sabes, Herms. Quizá les quitamos su mundo. O los dioses nos favorecieron, en vez de ellos. Algo como Caín y Abel_

_Es absurdo_

_No dije que fuera racional, Liebing. Niños malcriados pisando un hormiguero_

_Y ella? Ha vuelto?_

_Intentaré llamarla… mientras tanto ¿Puedo besarte?_

Hermann se giró y se inclinó sobre el pequeño hombre, apoyando su frente en la de él. El beso fue corto, los labios cerrados; pero Newton no dejó de sonreír. Ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Hermann, dejándose llevar.

No sabía cómo, pero mientras no encontraran un por qué a la primera invasión de los Precursores, no sabrían cómo prevenir la segunda. Porque iba a suceder; Newton lo sabía y Hermann lo presentía y el sentimiento de urgencia se los estaba comiendo.

Por lo menos en los siguientes minutos –la lluvia afuera, los besos adentro- se permitieron olvidarse por un momento de la sensación de alarma.

_Desgraciadamente, no puedo añadir los links, en esta página, a los pics de Viktoria Modesta, la modelo que me inspiró para hacer a Vanessa y a Alternative Limbs...pero podéis googlearlo tal cual, para que os déis una idea. _

_Namasté y gracias por leerme._

_Capi dedicado a Nina, la verdadera. Ella sabe por qué ;) _

_FA._


	3. Chapter 3Celos, desde todas partes

**3**

Armadura. Hum… ¿Dónde diablos estaba ese dato?

Vanessa se frotó los ojos, cansada. Dio un sorbo al té y se inclinó sobre el texto;

_Mucho honraban los mexicas a Huitzilopochtli, sabían ellos que su origen, su principio fue de esta manera: En Coatépec, por el rumbo de Tula, había estado viviendo, allí habitaba una mujer de nombre Coatlicue. Era madre de los cuatrocientos Surianos y de una hermana de éstos de nombre Coyolxauhqui... Y una vez, cuando barría Coatlicue, sobre ella bajó un plumaje, como una bola de plumas finas. En seguida lo recogió Coatlicue, lo colocó en su seno. Cuando terminó de barrer, buscó la pluma, que había colocado en su seno, pero nada vio allí. En ese momento Coatlicue quedó embarazada. Al ver los cuatrocientos Surianos que su madre estaba encinta, mucho se enojaron, dijeron: -"¿Quién le ha hecho esto? ¿Quién la dejó encinta? Nos afrenta, nos deshonra". Y su hermana Coyolxauhqui les dijo: "Hermanos, ella nos ha deshonrado, hemos de matar a nuestra madre, la perversa que se encuentra ya encinta. ¿Quién le hizo lo que lleva en el seno? Cuando supo esto Coatlicue, mucho se espantó, mucho se entristeció. Pero su hijo Huitzilopochtli, que estaba en su seno la confortaba, le decía:-"No temas, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer" _

Vanessa miró el dibujo; un hombre de color azul, lisiado del pié izquierdo, cubierto de plumas de colibrí, completamente armado y cubierto de turquesas, cuatro ojos de serpiente en lo que parecía una corona y una serpiente más, en su mano, como si se tratase de un arma.

_Y los cuatrocientos Surianos se aprestaron, se ataviaron para la guerra …En ese momento nació Huitzilopochtli… Y uno de sus pies, el izquierdo era enjuto, llevaba una sandalia cubierta de plumas, y sus dos piernas y sus dos brazos los llevaba pintados de azul…_

_Entonces Huitzilopochtli se irguió, persiguió a los cuatrocientos Surianos, los fue acosando, los hizo dispersarse desde la cumbre del Coatépetl, la montaña de la serpiente. -…Huitzilopochtli los acosó, los ahuyentó, los destruyó, los aniquiló, los anonadó. Y ni entonces los dejó, continuaba persiguiéndolos._

_… Nadie apareció jamás como su padre… A él lo veneraban los mexicas, le hacían sacrificios, lo honraban y servían. Y Huitzilopochtli recompensaba a quien así obraba. Y su culto fue tomado de allí, de Coatépec, la montaña de la serpiente, como se practicaba desde los tiempos más antiguos…_

No. Estaba segura de que lo había oído o leído en alguna parte y lo malo era que la documentación sobre el dios azteca era muchísima y escasísima, a la vez; disertaciones en cinco idiomas –incluyendo el náhuatl original y sus traducciones directas- y los historiadores y arqueólogos coincidían; Huitzilipochtli había nacido '**adulto y con la armadura puesta'.**

El ruido en la puerta vino a distraerla; Newton, con mas té y sandwiches y la obvia cara del que acaba de tener sexo.

Corrección, del que ha estado con su amante y se siente feliz y saciado.

Tachar eso, otra vez; del que estuvo con su amor.

Vanessa tragó saliva, apegándose a su razonamiento, a su inteligencia, a la sangre fría a…

No podía sentirse celosa al mirar de frente los rebeldes cabellos de Newton y los enormes ojos verdes. Hum. 'El monstruo de los ojos verdes' de Bécquer.

No, no parecía uno y sin embargo, la aparición de Newton en su vida había terminado por quitarle paz interior, destruír su idea de matrimonio y alejarla de su esposo mismo, por muy poco.

Y a la vez, le habría gustado que desapareciera para siempre, en la boca de un kaiju o en otra Brecha, abierta de repente bajo sus piés.

Geiszler sonrió, con dulzura, haciendo espacio en el escritorio para la bandeja.

—¿Todo bien?

—Todo iría bien si tuviera los datos correctos, Newt- respondió ella, cortante. Newton asintió despació y se frotó los ojos, mientras la tensión crecía en la habitación como la oscuridad de la noche afuera.

—Saquémonos esto de encima, quieres?—la encaró, tomándola por los hombros. Vanessa apretó los labios y los puños.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—"¿Qué te pasa ahora?"? ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por el principio, Frrrraü Gottlieb, eh?

—No sé de qué estas hablando. Y suéltame, si eres tan amable.

Newton pareció contar del uno al diez, mirando a todas partes y a ninguna. Había arrastrado el apelativo –señora- en alemán y subrayado el apellido de Hermann efectivamente para atraer la atención de ella. ¿Vanessa no quería escucharlo? Ha! No se había topado con Newton Geiszler, ciertamente.

—Yo creo que sí sabes. Estás celosa.

Vanessa rió, sin sarcasmo ni alegría, ruido roto en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—No tengo que admitir ni negar nada. Estás aquí. Estás con él. A él le haces bien y punto.

Newton tomó aire y se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más.

—Bueno, yo sí estoy celoso. Muchísimo.

Ella por fin se dignó mirarlo, bajándose los anteojos, las manos en las caderas.

—¿Cómo demonios..?

—Como lo estás oyendo, Vannie. Hermann te ama. Te ama tanto, que yo tengo que amarte, me veo obligado porque mi mente está fundida en la suya y no me queda otra salida. Me gustaría tenerlo para mí solo y a la vez, es una estupidez rotunda el pensarlo; ¡Él sólo piensa en ti! Cada vez que lo toco o que estamos… juntos, percibo su culpa, a través de la Mente Colmenaria.

Vanessa estalló, al fin.

—¿Te imaginas lo que fue para mi? Emmy estaba a punto de nacer, todo marchaba bien, así fuera a distancia; tú eras sólo su amigo y una molestia para él… entonces, la guerra terminó y de repente ¿Sabes lo que fue abrazarlo y que me dijera tu nombre? O que no parara de hablar de ti? Las cosas empeoraron cuando comenzó a enfermarse, cuando empezaron las pesadillas…y…yo no podía soportar eso, Newt, maldita sea!

—Herms se siente culpable de haberte fallado, todo el tiempo…

—¡No puedo hacer más por él! ¡Te traje a su lado!

—¡Y yo tampoco quiero odiarte, carajo! —Newton había golpeado con ambos puños sobre el escritorio, haciendo tintinear todo su contenido, intentando desquitar su ira. Vanessa se dio media vuelta, abrazándose a sí misma y tratando de contener el llanto.

Newton siguió hablando.

—Crees que soy un idiota…

—No lo creo. Lo eres. Eso no te quita el ser un genio. Y que conoces a Hermie tan bien o mejor que yo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

Ella quiso reír, pero no pudo. Tampoco podía llorar.

—Me lleva el diablo si lo sé, Newt. Y no me atrae la idea de odiarte, aunque te lo merezcas.

—¿Acaso no podías haber amado a otro? ¡Eres… una modelo, Vannie! ¡Eres bellísima! ¿Qué diablos te importaba un científico?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y una ceja elevada.

—¿En verdad, Newt? Dicho por el hombre que se la pasaba tirándole tripas, desde el otro lado del laboratorio ¡Vaya una forma de atraer su atención!

Newton suspiró, contando del uno al diez.

—Bueno, yo no me derramaba desde la pasarela sobre él, querida…

—¿Qué es esto, Newton? ¿Un pleito de perras?

El biólogo alzó las manos, pidiendo paz.

—Tienes razón, es ridículo. Además ya te dije que no puedo evitarlo; me veo obligado a quererte, a preocuparme por ti, por si tu pierna te ha molestado o no, si te sientes cansada y esas tonterías. Ahora mismo pensé 'Vanessa no ha probado nada desde el mediodía; le haré algo delicioso y le daré un masaje y la llevaré a la cama, con Hermie' y no, las cosas nunca me salen y tengo que acabar gritando y perdiendo el control ¿Por qué caraj..?

El beso de ella lo silenció totalmente, los rizos de Vanessa cayendo sobre los hombros de Newton. Él no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar hasta que ella le mordió el labio y se separó de él, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Rodeó el rostro de él con sus manos.

—Te dije que eras un idiota. Pero Hermann debe quererte por algo ¿Por qué no me enseñas sus razones? ¿Crees que me gusta tener a mi lado a un esposo comido por la culpa?

Sólo entonces Newt se dio cuenta, al mirar la sonrisa quebrada de Vannie, que sí, efectivamente los tres la habían pasado mal, en el intento desesperado de arreglar el desvarío que el Drift había provocado. Claro que Newton Geizsler, Profesor del MIT, con seis doctorados en diferentes áreas de la Biología, no era un genio gratuito.

La besó en los labios y se abrazó a ella, tragándose todo el orgullo y los celos; el asunto era mucho más importante que eso. Se trataba de Hermann y del amor mismo.

—Necesito que me ayudes, si? Soy un celoso horrible, Vannie. Y tú… eres tan bonita.

—Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado. Y Hermann te quiere a ti, tonto.

—¿De veras lo crees?

—Mein Gott, Newt! ¡Sólo quieres que te dé la razón!

—¡Claro! ¡De eso se trata!

Ambos soltaron la risa; Vanessa lo despeinó; no podía estar enojada con ese gnomo sobrecrecido. Luego, se dejó caer en los brazos de él, pese a ser mucho más alta. A Newton le pareció sostener una muñeca; recordó el cuento del soldadito de plomo y la bailarina de papel y cómo habían muerto quemados en el fondo de la chimenea. Hermann era ese fuego para ambos. Tsk.

—No sé que haremos, liebling. Pero quiero confiar que todo saldrá bien…qué cosa me trajiste?

Y, olvidándose del incidente por momentos, se dedicaron a los sándwiches y al té, casi frío y a revisar la investigación de ella, mientras la noche terminaba de caer afuera.

-0-

[Tu otra mitad. Interrogación]

—¿A quién te refieres? ¿Vanessa? ¿Newton?

[Vanessa. Interrogación. No. Tu otra mitad. Pequeño. Muchas palabras]

—Newton.

[Afirmativo. Pequeño Newton. Donde. Interrogación]

Hermann se enfocó, dentro del trance. La comunicación con él no era igual que con Newton; Geiszler era mucho más emocional y podía comprender mejor a la Kaiju, con la mitad de las palabras.

—Buscando respuestas.

[Yo. Respuestas.]

Hermann pensó por dos segundos. Bien podía intentarlo

—Nosotros somos tus hijos.

[Afirmativo. Los mas pequeños]

—¿Por qué nos odian tus otros hijos? ¿Los Precursores?

[Un universo en cada uno de ustedes. Ustedes son muchos. Cada uno de ellos, es sólo una parte. Ustedes son un entero, en cada uno. Ustedes pueden generar un universo, cada uno de ustedes. Ellos, no]

¿Simples celos? No era posible. El matemático intentó comprender, pero el lenguaje no sólo era denso; el contacto con Ella era abrumador y las sienes comenzaron a dolerle.

La diosa siguió hablando.

[Ustedes, pequeñas estrellas brillantes. Ustedes, todo el afecto]

En cuanto la sangre mojó el labio superior de Hermann, la visión desapareció frente a él. Escuchó, desde lejos, la risa de Vanessa y la voz de Newton y el cambio en el tono de ambos, preocupados por él.

Se dejó llevar, en el desmayo.

-0-

_Me disculpo por la referencia arqueológica, pero es necesaria para poder usar el mito. mil gracias por leerme. Namasté_

_FA._


End file.
